Not so Invisible After all
by GaaraHinataWake
Summary: Sequel to Invisible. Three years after the event, Sakura finds herself in the same volcano arguing the matter of letting this "creature" explore the unknown world, or be captured by the government that has always wanted something new to pick and prod at.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

.

.

.

_AN: This is the sequel to my story "Invisible." I am currently working on it as my NaNoWriMo novel but I thought it would be good to get some feedback from you guys as well. I'm not really editing this so sorry if you see any errors, but I'm in a hurry to get this complete by the end of November. So wish me luck. :)_

_._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I'm sure you already knew that._

_._

_. _

Ah, sweet beautiful warmth, the heat that kept the world alive. He loved his job, his life; he didn't ever want to leave it until she came. He was perfectly content living by himself, alone, the last of his kind. He knew he would live a long and peaceful life. In all of his two hundred years he had come to the conclusion, he could live in his home forever and never have to worry about the things that happened above in the outside world. That is until she stumbled into this unknown active volcano.

He remembered every detail about her. The way her fear turned into excitement, how her doubt turned into belief. He remembered the way her body felt pressed against his own when he tried to share his world with her. He remembered the promise she made to him, that was never fulfilled. Now he could only wonder what had happened to her, why she never returned to give him company. Still, he guessed she had forgotten about him, but he didn't believe that himself. She was too interested in the world he lived in. Perhaps she hadn't found the right excuse to leave her friends yet. Or maybe it was all just a big fat lie.

Sighing Sasuke slipped into the ever present heat that surrounded him on a daily bases. It was much like one big giant bath tub filled to the brim with molten lava. Getting comfortable on the rocks, Sasuke leaned back and shut his eyes. For some reason he just couldn't bring himself to think that she was the lying type of girl. She seemed honest enough. If she wasn't honest then wouldn't there be twenty different government agents trying to break down his door to bring him in for some experimentation. Only time would tell. It has been three years after all, and people were prone to making slip ups with huge secrets to keep.

Letting his mind wonder Sasuke found himself slowly be drifted asleep by the constant gentle flow of the warmth reminding him that he was home.

"Naruto if I have to pay for one more of your fucking NASA cameras, I am going to flip shit!" Sakura said while tapping her foot impatiently waiting for the weak reply that was sure to happen from her antsy companion.

"Sakura, you know I didn't mean to drop it… it just kind of slipped." Naruto couldn't help but shift his gaze back and forth from the broken camera to a very red faced Sakura.

"I'm telling ya, if you slip up one more time…" She didn't have to finish the sentence before Naruto started shaking his head in agreement.

"I know the payment won't even make it to your family. Sakura I said I was sorry; you don't have to get so upset. If anyone is paying for it then Kakashi is. I mean he is the one who keeps track of these things right?" He put out his lip slightly trying to relay cuteness to the situation, when Sakura puffed out her cheeks and huffed.

"You can't think that way, it isn't right. I have half a mind to let you pay for it yourself." With that she stormed off to her own hotel room and slammed the door.

"Ah, Sakura you don't really mean that do you?" No answer was heard so he dropped it and made his way over to his shared room with Kakashi. When he entered he found his favorite traveling buddy lying stretched out on the bed reading a new geographic magazine that just came out. When Naruto slumped down onto his own bed, Kakashi set down his book and raised a concerned eyebrow.

"What happened this time?" Naruto sighed.

"I dropped the new camera." Kakashi raised his other eyebrow.

"That was it?" Turning so he could face Kakashi, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No, but I don't know what could be making her like this."

"Oh, I see." Kakashi picked up his magazine and continued where he left off. Naruto jumped up off of his bed and started to pace.

"I mean she is always yelling at me, pointing out my mistakes, making me feel dumb. What is wrong with her? She wasn't acting like this on our last expedition."

"Maybe she is just nervous and is taking it out on you. You know how she hates to admit that she is nervous about something." Naruto shook his head in agreement while still walking back and forth. Pausing a moment to place his hand on his chin.

"Do you think that we could start the new assignment earlier than secluded?" Once again Kakashi set his magazine down and gave Naruto a questioning look.

"And how do you suppose I get the government to approve such hasty decisions?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? You deal with that shit all the time." Kakashi nodded.

"This is true but that doesn't mean that I can persuade them to change their minds." Naruto stepped in front of Kakashi's bed and dropped down on to his knees.

"Please Kakashi! I don't think I can handle another week of nervous Sakura! I can see it already, her throwing what is left of my body to the lions once she gets through with me." Kakashi rolled his eyes and returned to his magazine.

"Stop being so dramatic Naruto, you've dealt with it before." Naruto hung his head in defeat and mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah but that was before she started to change."

"Mmm, what was that?" Getting up from his knees Naruto walked the two steps back to his bed and flopped down.

"Nothing, just wake me in time for breakfast." Kakashi nodded, and turned to the next page as Naruto weaved his way into the blankets and fell asleep instantly.

After slamming the door shut, Sakura made her way over to her temporary closet in a huff. She just couldn't get over the fact of Naruto constantly messing up. Picking out something comfortable to wear she quickly locked herself into the bathroom and started the hot water for her bath. While turning the knob she paused in her actions. Was Naruto really the one to blame for all of the mishaps that has happened lately? Or was it her stress of the new assignment that was getting to her nerves? Shrugging her pale shoulders she slipped out of her clothes and eased into the very hot water. She would just have to apologize later for the way that Naruto was being treated as of late.

Dipping her head under the comfort of the hot water, Sakura blew bubbles from her mouth before emerging from the depths and shaking her head to let the droplets of water trickle down her neck and shoulders. It was amazing really, that she could even stand the extreme temperature of the water. She used to be very hyper sensitive to warmer temperatures that it would almost persuade her to find a different career path; but being her stubborn self she just couldn't find any other career paths that would work for her adventurous, scientific nature. And if it wasn't for her unique job then she would have never met _him._

Of course, if it wasn't for _him_ then she could have gone on with her scientific self without a care in the world, but _he_ put her in a difficult situation. She should have listened to her mentor, Tsunade, when she told her it wasn't safe to go back into the field. Sakura however, just had to push her luck and go on that treacherous mission. Looking back on it though, she couldn't help but thank herself for doing it anyway. Her only regret was that she couldn't keep her promise, well that wasn't true either, she was here trying to get back to that unexplored mountain. Now she just had to await approval from the stupid government, and that could take a while.

After thirty minutes had past, Sakura forced herself from the fast cooling water before she could get a chill. She hated cold weather. Whether it was thirty degrees, or eighty degrees she always had to wear a jacket. It was troublesome really, to have to deal with that considering she lived in Arizona where the average temperature in the summer months was close to one hundred degrees. It was quite embarrassing to see people in tank tops and shorts, when she was decked out in long pants, and long sleeved shirts.

Once she was dry Sakura pulled on her grey sweat pants and a white T-shirt. Oh yeah, that night she was going to get a good night's sleep, even if she had to turn the heater on in seventy five degree weather. Before she could climb into her soft comfy looking bed, a knock at the door drew her attention elsewhere. Forcing herself not to get angry because of the unlikely intrusion the door had made, she lazily walked over to the door and peaked through the peep hole. Grey hair spiked up in odd directions was what greeted her. Sighing she unlocked the door and placed a hand on her delicate hip.

"What do you want Kakashi?" He smiled.

"It's about Naruto, mind if I come in?" She sighed again but moved so that he could enter. He sat down on the chair by the desk and motioned for her to sit as well. She complied and plunked down on the edge of the mattress. Waiting a few moments of awkward silence, Sakura broke it by turning on the T.V to sirus radio. The soft sound of violins started to sprout out from the speakers and the two occupants in the room started to relax.

"So, he's not too upset is he?" Kakashi nodded.

"No, but he is a little irritated." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm a little irritated. Doesn't he know how expensive those stupid cameras are?" Kakashi held up a hand to silence her before she could start up another one of her rants.

"Yes he knows, but you have to understand that he doesn't do it on purpose. Believe me the last thing he wants to do is make you angry." Sakura's air left her body in a sign of defeat.

"I can't help it Kakashi, he just irks me to no end." Kakashi smiled in understanding.

"I know. It's a good way to know that you care about each other." She rolled her eyes again.

"Please don't get all cheesy on me." He chuckled slightly while standing up to leave.

"Well, anyway think about what I said and maybe you'll be able to find some kind of compromise." Sakura nodded then smiled halfheartedly.

"Kakashi could you do me a favor and tell him I'm sorry?"

"Oh of course. What do you want me to say this time though?" Her eyes drifted to the left before slowly coming up to meet his gaze again.

"Just tell him that I'm just stressed out about this new assignment, and if the government doesn't get that answer in soon I'm going to have hay day of freaking out." Kakashi chuckle again.

"Alright, try to get some sleep. The answer should be in by tomorrow morning." Sakura nodded then shut the door and dead bolted it. Slowly making her way back to the bed, she curled up under the big warm heated blanket, and let the gentle wave of comfort wash over her in the sweet melody of the song that was playing. Before she let her mind go all the way she couldn't get the image of dark ebony orbs out of her foggy mind, and ended up just taking them with her to the dreams that were sure to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

.

_AN: Thank you for the support, I have to warn you though. This story is just the rough draft so once I finish it, I will be going back to edit it, but not before it is complete._

.

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything_

.

.

A loud blaring noise is what awoke Sakura from her very pleasant dreams. Stupid alarm clock, why did she even set it? So that is could just ruin the perfect dream world that she had set for herself? No wait… she set it because of the letter her and her team was supposed to receive from the government. With that in mind Sakura quickly threw off her covers and flew into the bathroom. After a quick shower she was dressed and already making her way down the elevator to the breakfast bar.

.

.

She could hardly contain her excitement so much so that it was hard to hold the plate in her hand. Trying to slow her movements down she made her way over to Kakashi who was sitting near the window to the café reading something from an envelope. Placing herself next to him, she calmly looked over his shoulder to read what he was reading. As her eyes trailed down the thin paper she stopped reading the moment she reached _"we are happy to congratulate you on your new mission, and we grant you our permission to proceed." _After that Sakura could contain herself no longer as a magnificent smile appeared on her face. Kakashi however, folded the letter neatly and placed it inside of his pocket, then turned to look out the window.

.

.

Noticing this, Sakura poked him in the shoulder and declared to know what was wrong.

.

.

"Well, I know you're not going to like this."

.

.

"Spill it anyway." He sighed loudly then turned to look at her.

.

.

"It said in that letter, if you found anything we were to report it then place it all in their hands." While processing the information, Sakura's eye brows knit together in concentration.

.

.

"But we know that already. I always make sure to tell them everything that goes on in my job…" Realization dawned on her face as she sat back in her chair. "Wait, they mean everything, everything don't they? Even the crystals I picked up from our last mission." Kakashi nodded.

.

.

"Yes that is what they mean." Before anything more was said Naruto bounced into the seat in front of the two and greeted them loudly. He didn't notice the silence that had settled over the two of them. So he started chatting aimlessly about the hotel's choice of breakfast food, and then started a rant about not everything had to be a muffin. Kakashi and Sakura exchanged a look before trying to join in on the conversation.

.

.

After breakfast the team headed back to their rooms so that they could get a jump start on packing up their belongings. It didn't take long before they were on the road heading for Oregon.

.

.

Kakashi was the appointed driver, but Sakura took over a few times to let him rest. There was no way they were going to let Naruto drive. He may be good with technology, but more than a few people were subjected to road rage by the time Kakashi forced him out of the driver's seat and took over once again. The drive was only supposed to take about twenty hours, but with the added amount of time it took to eat and rest they made it in about two days.

.

.

Sakura couldn't wait to get started up the mountain once they reached the base, it was almost like torture watching Naruto and Kakashi get all of their gear ready. She was the one that didn't have to carry a whole lot because she didn't have to bring huge cameras, and a lab top. She also didn't have to pack the tent along for Kakashi had taken over that job. So she was left with her climbing gear, sleeping bag, a few note books, thermostats, and of course a few extra jackets. Sure her pack weighed quite a lot, but nothing compared to the others. So she tried to ease her frustrations by counting to ten, and taking deep breaths, but by the time they were half way up Naruto called for a break because he was out of rope.

.

.

She got the strange sense of de ja v as Kakashi and she started to lend him some more rope. Still she reminded herself that this was not like the last time, and she was finally going to get some answers out of _him_ even if she had to resort to violence. Once they reached the top, Kakashi was the one in charge of lowering the supplies down instead of Naruto, so they would have a relapse of last time. The last thing that they needed was to lose another camera because Naruto just can't help himself when it comes to very expensive things.

.

.

After the last bag was lowered, Sakura volunteered to be the first down the hole. Her heart pounding with the anticipation of what she would see once she made it to the safety of the dirt floor. Immediately after her feet touched the ground she unhooked her climbing gear and brought out her flashlight. Inspecting every rock and corner she found nothing to be suspicious about, so she turned off her light and made her way over to the stuff so that she could get started on unpacking it. Hearing laughter above her she looked up to watch Naruto make his way down. She couldn't help but smile when he landed enticing a grin from him then she helped him get unhooked.

.

.

They both made their way over to the supplies and were just about finished with the setting up when Kakashi finally joined them.

.

.

"Nothing broke this time eh?" Naruto giggled then stuck his thumb in the air.

.

.

"Nope, it all made it without a scratch!" Sakura gently knocked him over the head before going back to writing in her note book.

.

.

"It was just sheer luck." He rubbed the back of his head while pouting.

.

.

"Oi, Sakura why'd you do that?" She shrugged.

.

.

"Because I know you did something to deserve it." Naruto whined, but Kakashi interrupted their little bout of friendly nagging by directing his attention at Sakura.

.

.

"So nothing out of the ordinary?" She studied her notes one more time before shaking her head to confirm.

.

.

"Nothing yet, but I wouldn't give our hopes up." Naruto lend over her shoulder to investigate what they were talking about when Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder and led him back over to the tent. Sakura could hear their slight argument over how poorly it was put up and she smiled to herself, before bringing out her thermometer to take a few samples of the temperature the ground was currently at for the base. Her readings were normal and unsuspicious but she couldn't shake the thought of something out of the ordinary going on. Perhaps it was what happened three years ago that had her on edge. Whatever it was, she would find out; and if that meant getting _his_ attention than she would. If just for the sake of getting some solid information that made sense. He wasn't going to weave his way out of it once she got her hands on him. It was just a matter of time before she found him again, and when she did he had better be ready to do much explaining on what the hell was happening to her.

.

.

It was really bad when Naruto started to notice the change in her, which meant that it was more than just simple "I'm cold" in eighty degree weather; but no way in hell was she going to tell her little government friends what was happening to her. Kakashi was fine, and Naruto she could put up with; but the government was always looking for new things to pick and prod at and she was not going to be the one they did it to. However, if she had to threaten _him _with telling his little secret then she would. After she thought it, she had to take it back. Sakura couldn't bear the thought of _him_ being subjected to torturous experiments just because he wasn't considered human. The things that those scientists did often made her cringe. No she wouldn't do that but she would threaten it. The only problem with that theory though, was the fact that she was a terrible liar.

.

.

Shrugging her shoulders Sakura made to stand up and walk over to her friends when she noticed a shadow over by a corner that wasn't there before. It was a long dark shadow that could have been mistaken for a rock until it moved its head to the side. Her breathing hitched in her throat as she watched it disappear behind the rock.

.

.

It was _him_. It had to be _him_. Who else would risk going inside the base of a volcano without permission from the government? She had to let the others know. They had a right to know what happened the last time, even if it meant reveling the truth about what she experienced. She could trust them; they had always been there for her so why not confide. Quickly making up her mind, Sakura made her way over to her two bickering friends and started the long story about what had happened on their last expedition that had to be cut short without any explanation at all.

.

.

_AN: please let me know your thoughts, it would help me with some ideas. Happy writings/readings. :D _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Silence surrounded the area as Sakura's teammates soaked in the information that was given. Kakashi was deep in thought with his arms crossed over his chest and his head bent so that his natural grey hair covered his left eye. Naruto was finding the ground interesting to stare at while he tried to understand any of what Sakura had said. His deep cerulean eyes matching the look on his serious looking face.

It was strange for Sakura to look at Naruto as a serious person, sure she had seen him angry and throw childlike tantrums whenever an unforeseen problem arose; but never had she witnessed this serious form of Naruto. The scars on his face were more prominent with his frown, his blonde spiky hair was hanging lower than what she had ever seen, and he just wasn't smiling. What was worse was the fact that she had caused this reaction out of him. It was her fault that he wasn't grinning like some happy person would.

Kakashi was the first to speak, his deep charcoal eyes boring into Sakura's striking emerald.

"I wish you would have told us sooner, then we could have done something about it. But since we are in this predicament I suggest we meet this _person_ who did this to you and sort this mess out." Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, but before she could say something more, blue eyes met green and she forced her words back awaiting Naruto's reply.

"I agree with Kakashi. I mean did you think that we would have just written you off as some kind of freak just because you were different? Come Sakura you know us better than that." There was the smile she was waiting for, that beautiful smile that could brighten up anyone's day. Sakura found herself smiling back.

"Thanks guys, I knew you would understand." Kakashi nodded.

"So how are we going to find this guy?" Sakura thought about it for a moment then shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea." Naruto reached over to Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder. She smiled and lend into it a bit before standing up and placing her hands on her hips. "But I know that this is where I first met him."

"Good, let's suit up and try to find him." Kakashi said while standing up and reaching for the gear that would protect them from any poisonous gases that could abound. Naruto followed suit. Before Sakura started to get ready she looked over her shoulder feeling accusing eyes watching her from a distance, but she couldn't see them. She wished that _he _would just show himself, that would make her and her teammates life much easier; but as fate would have it the moment she looked she couldn't feel them anymore. Shaking her head she proceeded to follow the examples of Kakashi and Naruto so that they could finally start their search.

He could feel her eyes search for him as he watched her from a distance. In truth he was quite pleased that she had returned, but he was slightly annoyed that she had brought her companions along. As if that wasn't bad enough she told them his secret, she had broken her promise. Well, not the hole promise, just the part where she wasn't supposed to tell anyone. Closing his eyes Sasuke slinked his way over to the closest rock formation so he could get a closer look.

Her appearance hadn't changed all that much from when he had last seen her. Her haired was still red, hinting at pink in certain lights. Her eyes were still the stunning emerald green that had forced their way into his memory. Pale delicate skin still wrapped itself around her body, and her face was one once made for goddess'. Yes she really was a creature of self-confidence and beauty. Now to be rid of her friends.

Close enough now to their location Sasuke could make out the conversations that had arose between the grey one and the blonde as they busied themselves with changing into those ridiculous suits.

"You think that story Sakura just told us, was something she made up?"

"No I don't." The blond looked over to his companion.

"Why?"

"Because the Sakura I know wouldn't come up with something like that unless it actually happened."

"But she could have been dreaming. I dream about a lot of crazy stuff whenever we go on missions, but I don't let them bother me." The grey one sighed.

"She wasn't dreaming." The blonde stopped in his process to get a better look at his companion.

"And how would you know that? Sakura doesn't exactly tell anyone about her dreams."

"And that is precisely why she wouldn't tell us this unless it was real." The blonde shrugged his shoulders.

"If you say so Kakashi." Kakashi stopped to get look at the blonde.

"Why so little faith Naruto? You have been Sakura's friend much longer than I have. I am honest to God surprised that you would doubt her like this." Naruto lifted up his hands in a sign of surrender.

"Hey I'm not doubting her, I'm just saying that her story is just a little unbelievable." Kakashi nodded.

"I understand what you're saying. Now all you have to do is see it in order to believe it." The blonde smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Why yes, yes it is." Kakashi finished with putting the suit on walked over to Naruto and ruffled his hair in a show of affection. "Don't let it bother you too much though; a lot of people feel the same way you do." Naruto's smile widened as he put on the remaining pieces of the suit.

"Let's go find Sakura and get this show on the road." Kakashi rolled his eyes, then made his way over to the camp site. Once there he started to pack a few items into his little backpack and waited for Naruto to do the same.

Sasuke couldn't help but let a breath of exasperation escape his lips as he shut his eyes and rubbed at his aching temples. He just couldn't understand how she could tell these two _people_ about what she had witnessed while exploring the surface of his home. Just listening to her two friends was enough to give him a slight pounding head ach that he would have preferred not to have. Did they have to be so loud?

Shaking his head hopefully to rid his mind of troubling thoughts, Sasuke sneaked his way over to the three teammates and settled down so that he could hear more of their conversations. It was easier listening to Sakura, for she had a beautiful voice that wasn't loud and obnoxious; and when she decided to get in an argument with that silly blonde, it was almost a melody to his abused ears. Thinking it over, he was convinced that it probably wouldn't be the end of the world if he showed himself to them, but watching them from a distance seemed like a better idea. He didn't really want to get involved with the others; he just wanted to talk to her.

Was it too hard to ask the universe to work things so that it would be easy to get things working his way? The answer, yes… yes it was. Sighing quietly he noticed they had started their descend down one of the long passage ways, heading for one of the many dead ends that surrounded the area. He would let them poke around awhile before he showed himself, that way they would be somewhat exhausted by the time he came. That would put the odds in his favor if Sakura's two teammates decided to pick a fight with him. Not that the advantage would work well for them, being it two verses one, but they were in his element so the advantage had managed to tip over to him. However, it was still two against one.

_AN: Not a very long chapter and it took me forever to crank it out; but moving right along. I hope to complete the next two chapters either today, or the next day, depending on the homework load I get from my teachers. I would very much appreciate to hear your thoughts; it could spark some interesting ideas. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was just as beautiful as she had seen it all those years ago. Crystals surrounded the area creating light effects that movie directors would kill to have in their movies, and here they were just casting light and shadows. Doing their crystal thing, whatever crystals do that doesn't evolve reflecting things. Not only were the crystals amazing, but the tunnel formations looked like there used to be some kind of underground river that swept through creating cone like rocks that with one good shake of the earth could come crashing down on some unsuspecting victim.

That was not the case, as Sakura and her team made it through the first tunnel to run smack dab into a dead-end. It just was not their lucky day as they backtracked three different times before finding a tunnel that looked promising. It was easy to tell that the path that they were on was used several times, either by humans or animals; so they followed it until they started to feel heat penetrate their highly developed suits. Before they knew it a pool of hot molten lava stood before them and it was quite obvious that there was something moving around in it.

Kakashi was the first one to proceed toward the pool, when he was stopped by a shy tentative hand. Sakura shook her head and made her way around Kakashi so that she could get a better look. The pool looked eerily familiar to her, as she approached. In some ways the heat was comforting to her and she was half tempted to just rip off the suit and jump in, but that would be absolutely crazing on her part. It would be like the first time she had met _him_. Her friends, not being prone to fainting, would get a taste of what it was like if she just happened to waltz right up to the edge and jump in. Then maybe they would understand what exactly she went through on that particular day.

Before Sakura let her thoughts get too out of hand, she slowly walked up to the pool and leaned over slightly to get a better look at the disturbance in the roasting hot pool of magma. What she saw was a head emerge from its depths and tilt slightly at her confused expression. As the head slowly started to make its way over to a now shocked still Sakura, one thought was repeated over and over again in her trembling head. It was _him_. _He_ was gradually surfacing in his amazing glorified way.

Sakura couldn't look back to see what her friends were up to, but hearing a distant thumb was the signal of one of them meeting the faint of doom. It wasn't long after the first that the second was heard, considerably louder than the first. It must have been Kakashi, for Naruto is quite a bit shorter and lighter than Kakashi was. Once they have met their faint of doom, _he_ stepped out of the pool and approached her slowly, as if he might scare away a frightened animal; but try as he mush he couldn't hide the growing smirk that was plastering itself on his beautiful face.

Deep ebony eyes that could look beyond the soul of any human. Sharp chiseled features that highlighted the high cheek bones, and strong jawline. He was also very lean but muscular, it look as if he was built for speed, but was not lacking any in strength. His hair stood at an odd angle at the back, as if he had touched an outlet and it had permanently stuck out like that. Long bangs framed his face giving him a soft, but mysterious look. If anything his hair had grown since the last time she had seen him. To snap herself out of her mini day dream Sakura thought about the reason she was there in the first place and felt her mind instantly go rigid.

"You! We have looked everywhere for you, and you didn't even bother to let out a signal or something?" He looked slightly taken aback as she took a few breathes to calm herself. She could tell that he wasn't expecting that reaction out of her, and all she could think was it served him right. Once the initial shock of her outburst was gone, back was the sideways smirk that planted itself on his perfect lips.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that you were looking for me? I mean this is the first time you have come to visit ever since that day." After hearing that, Sakura's cheeks turned a cute shade of pink and her eyebrows furrowed together as she pointed an accusing finger in his direction.

"This is not the first time that I have tried visiting you! For your information I was here two years ago looking for your sorry ass, but you were contently not here. So I spent my time doing something more proactive then chasing you everywhere!" She cocked her hip to one side and placed a hand on it. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is finding you?" He looked up for a moment contemplating his answer before meeting her eyes again.

"No, but you could have at least wrote a note or something." Sakura sighed loudly.

"And how do you expect a tiny piece of paper not to burn under this unbearable heat?" His smirk turned into a crooked smile that almost had her taking in a breath… almost.

"That is not what I meant, but without further arguments. How about you come join me and we can catch up like old friends."

"J-join you?" She stuttered, then pointed her pale finger in the direction of the lava pool. "In there?" He shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Of course, where else?" Sakura took a step away from the comforting heat and toward her friends.

"You're crazy if you think you are going to get me in there again. It was just sheer luck that I didn't burn into little bits of Sakura ashes." He chuckled. Before she could protest he quickly seized her arm and plunged right back into the fierily depths. They didn't emerge again until the suit had burn off and Sakura was lost for breath. When they both reached the surface the first thing she did was slap him hard across the cheek. She was surprised that he didn't retaliate from the hit but only allowed a look of pure annoyance to cross his features.

"That was uncalled for." He said in a flat tone. She nearly cringed at the coldness, but quickly regained her bearings when she saw that they were still in the heat consumed pool of lava. Sakura quickly started to panic, thrashing around until Sasuke pinned her arms against his chest, and used the rock ledge to give him some leverage against the rest of her body. "Calm down." She thrashed harder.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can I calm down when I'm not burning into little eiddy bitty bits of burning flesh! How is this even possible?" He sighed against her hair trying to find a way to explain it to her, when he himself didn't have an explanation.

"Listen, I don't know what to tell you, and what not to but I can control the heat that is around us to a certain point." Seizing in her thrashing Sakura thought about his words for a moment.

"How?" Easing up on his grip around her waist, Sasuke shifted to the side to relax next to her in his favorite spot on the rocks.

"It's hard to explain. I just kind of think 'cool down' and it does. I don't know why it does, but I haven't questioned it in a long while." Now free from his grasp Sakura lifted herself on to the ledge and experimentally dangled her now exposed feet into the pool. After swaying her feet a few times, a small smile lit its way onto her features and she started to laugh lightly. When Sasuke looked over to her, he couldn't help but smile himself. She looked so beautiful.

It was like her eyes had lightened up whenever she moved her feet back and forth. She reminded him of a child that had just learned that the water was safe and couldn't hurt them. In a since this was the same thing. Sasuke just watched on in silence when a rustle of clothing brought both of their attentions over to her fallen teammates. When a silver head shot up and wide charcoal eyes looked at his female companion, they could tell that his vision was swarming and he was fighting to stay conscious. Sakura brought her legs out from the pool in perfect condition, as she ran over to Kakashi who was now teetering backwards. She caught him and shook him a few times before he was able to form a few sentences.

"W-what happened to your suit? And h-how did you manage to do that without b-burning to death?" Sakura shrugged sheepishly then grabbed ahold of his hand.

"Well, you see… That guy over there is the one I was telling you about, and he can control the… um… lava temperature so that it wouldn't burn me." Kakashi nodded then took in a few stabilizing breaths.

"Oh, I see. He controls the lava… wait… what?" Sakura caught Kakashi again then laid him down flat on the floor so that he wouldn't suffer a head injury on her behave. When he was down, she looked over to Sasuke who had a smirk on his face.

"It's not funny!" He shrugged his shoulders casually.

"If you say so." Sakura jumped to her feet instantly and rushed over to where Sasuke had his arms laid out in front of him crossed so that his chin rested peacefully on top.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He shrugged again.

"Whatever you want it to mean." She pointed a finger at him.

"Don't play games with me! Can't you just give me a straight answer?" He sighed then closed his eyes. The smirk was gone replaced by a serious frown.

"I'm not playing games with you." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest and studied him. She couldn't get over his sudden mood swing and it had her kind of on edge.

"Then what are you doing?" He sighed again then lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"I was just trying to get a rise out of you." Back was the smirk that had disappeared. She took a step toward him and sat down so that she could dangle her feet back in the heated pool. He was playing games, but she could also tell that he was just trying to get her riled up so that she would stay and finish their pointless argument about playing games. Was it so hard to create a normal conversation with this guy? The answer… wait for it… yes, yes it was hard. He had no people skills what so ever and seemed to get some kind of amusement out of driving her insane.

Leaning back on her elbows, Sakura took in a deep breath to calm her rising emotions to see if her strategy of not getting angry at his comments would work. She felt the heat move around her again and opened her eyes to find deep ebony staring back. Sakura squeaked and tried to move away but her legs were caught in strong muscular arms. The culprit of the leg stealer was grinning mischievously at her pointless struggle. Before long she tired herself out and let her legs be held by the captor. He smirked in triumph before opening his mouth to speak.

"Before you started your pointless struggle I was just going to ask if you would like to see some more of my home." Her mouth formed an O and she nodded her head eagerly. He chuckled slightly then grabbed ahold of her hands to pull them close to him. Once he had accomplished that he slowly slide her off of the edge and dragged her over to the middle of the pool. He could see a nervous hint to her eyes as her forced the heat around them to cool somewhat. When they started to sink he could feel her tense up.

"Don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. When we go down just hold your breath until I say otherwise." She nodded then took in a few deep breaths to calm her shallow pants. Once that was done, he took in a deep breath himself and motioned for her to do the same. After they were under Sasuke went to work quickly to create and air bubble around them. When complete he left out his air and Sakura followed suit. The air around them was dense, but breathable. The gentle flow of the lava surrounding them instantly put them both at ease as they continued the journey downward.

Sakura didn't know what she was going to see, but she braced herself for all possible outcomes. Who knew, maybe there was the sunken city of Atlantis down there, or perhaps some elaborate home that looked like something that could be bought out of a magazine. The possibilities were endless, now all that would make her journey better, was to find out some answers to her growing population of questions.

_AN: Yay, another chapter done today. I'm on a role! Wish me luck on the next one; I hope to finish It by tomorrow. Please send your thoughts so that I know that you guys are reading and enjoying. Much love and happy writings. :D _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

.

.

.

.

When they finally made it to the bottom of the pool, Sasuke started walking across the floor moving toward a secret entrance that could not be seen until he placed his hand on the wall and forced heat into it. The stone wall moved out of the way like a portal into the underworld, the only difference between what that experience would be like compared to the experience that was happening it was just a beautiful sight. Sasuke held his hand out to Sakura and led her into the impossible room. A living room is what it resembled; a soft comfy sofa was in the middle facing a waterfall of lava passing through a hole in the floor, with rocks lining the outside of it, lava passing through each and every one of the walls making it look as if it was a beautiful picture. There was a hallway like structure that must have led to a bedroom, but Sasuke gently grabbed a holed of Sakura's hand and led her into the kitchen area. The first thing that she noticed was the amount of counter space that was available next to a window that looked out to a stunning view of a lava valley. By the time Sasuke sat down at the table and motioning for her to join him, Sakura was already in love with the place.

"So why did you decide to bring me down here?" Sasuke folded his hands in front of his mouth and gave a charming smirk.

"What if I said, to take you captive so you won't tell anyone else about my secret." Sakura sat forward in her own seat ready to challenge him.

"Then I would say what about my friends?" His smirk left his face as he contemplated the answer.

"I would just have to kill them." Sakura stood up so fast the chair that she was sitting in fell over from the force.

"You wouldn't dare!" Sasuke sighed and dropped his hands onto the table.

"I would, if they ever gave me a reason to."

"Then you should kill me. I'm the one who technically betrayed you." Sasuke closed his eyes then reopened them.

"I'm not going to kill you…" Sakura gave him a look that could murder if he didn't change his statement and fast. "Or your friends." Satisfied, Sakura nodded her head then replaced the chair to its original place and sat down. Sasuke's smirk slowly made its way back onto his face and relaxed in his chair. "The real reason I brought you down here was to sort out some issues that we have had in the past."

"What issues? We have only met once before this time."

"Fine, sort out some issues that will surely find us in the future." Sakura nodded her understanding and urged him to continue.

"So what are you suggesting?" His eyes flowed around the room until they rested on her again.

"Well, first when are we going to meet again?" Sakura wasn't surprised by this first one so she already had an answer prepared.

"I'm free right now, and next month around this time. That will give me enough time to get some clearance from the government." He nodded and continued on to the next.

"All right, what are we going to do about your friends?" She sat back in her chair thinking about her answer carefully.

"Well, you could explain to them why I have to be here just about every month, and I'll explain to them why you live down here. That is when you actually tell me what the hell you are doing down here." Sasuke shook his head then sighed.

"Later, now what are we going to do about keeping me a secret? Since you seem to have the most trouble with this one." Sakura huffed then crossed her arms over her chest.

"I won't tell anyone else, does that fix that one?"

"Yes that will do for now."

"Good, now why don't you tell me why you are even down here in the first place so I'm not guessing at ridiculous things?" Sasuke sighed then moved his head so that his long bangs were covering his eyes. Should he tell her? Could he tell her? He hardly knew anything about her, and yet he had shared so much of his home with her. Still, she didn't hardly know anything about him other than he lived in a volcano and can control the lava that surrounded the area; but did that give her the right to know everything about him and his family?

It was a hard decision to make, but as Sasuke observed her looking at him from across the table scrutinizing his every move, studying him. He took in a silent breath, preparing himself for anything as he moved to get up and make his way over to the stove. Looking back at her eagle eyes he questioned her with his own eyes if she wanted something to drink. She just studied him more.

"Stop stalling." Sasuke let a light chuckle escape his lips as he went to making a special tea that his mother used to make. She called it Bengal Spice, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. All he knew was that it would help ease his mind when he started spilling his guts about his past and all that it would entail.

"I'm not stalling, do you want some tea?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders as watched him move around the nice open kitchen sifting through cabinets grabbing two coffee mugs, two tea spoons, and a kettle. She listened quietly and found a pleasant humming tune as Sasuke reached the sink with the window over it. After the kettle was full of water, he placed it over the stove in the corner and started to heat it. A few minutes past with the silent tune being the only thing keeping the silence between the two not awkward. Not that it would have been. Sakura could hardly contain herself from not asking what he was singing. It was almost hard to believe that a guy like Sasuke would be making tea humming a pleasant tune to go along perfectly.

"Where'd you learn it?" Sasuke stopped in his movements then glanced back in her direction.  
>"Learn what?"<p>

"The song you were singing." He turned back toward the stove to conceal a light pink color that threatened to highlight his cheeks; but Sakura didn't miss the action and smiled pleased with herself for catching him off guard.

"I wasn't singing." Her smile widened.

"Oh, then I guess it was the little fairies prancing about that was humming it." He shrugged his shoulders casually.

"Maybe." Sakura couldn't stop the giggle that escaped through her lips.

"Then the one I heard singing had a pretty manly voice." Sasuke paused in his actions again and turned around to face her.

"Will you drop it? I was not singing." She raised her hands in surrender.

"All right, all right you weren't singing. Jeez." He nodded his head in satisfaction and lifted the whistling kettle off of the stove. Sakura gasped when his hand touched the metal part and he didn't drop it from the pain. Then she could have kicked herself for not remembering that he just took her through a pit of lava and they both lived. He sent a smirk her direction before setting it down and bring the two mugs over. Once she took a small sip from it she was pleasantly surprise that it didn't taste like the tea she was expecting it to be, it didn't matter now that she set it aside and went back to studying him again. Sakura found that she really liked studying him and his subtle reaction to the slightest things. Before she could point out his fidgeting fingers he cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Listen Sakura I'm not really sure what I should tell you and what I shouldn't so I'll start with the basics." He took in a deep breath then continued. "I was raised here by my mother and older brother. I'm not too sure what happened to the rest of our family but I do know that they went separate ways after some of our population was discovered by a man named Gato. He was a short man who believed he was very powerful in stature."

"So how did he find you guys if you live in the volcano?" Sasuke took in another breath seeming to gain some of his confident self.

"Well that was the time when we used to come to the surface for celebrations. He witnessed my cousin's birthday party and our secret was reviled by it. You see when my kind parties, we party and that means anything goes. This was back in the day when we weren't afraid to converse with others that were different than us, so when he showed himself to us we were glad for his company. Just one more to add in the celebration. Then my cousin was ready to go home, but the rest of us weren't so he went home by himself. After he left, Gato left as well and the rest of us just kept partying into the late hours of the night."

"It wasn't until we made it home we started getting attacked by men with guns. My father ran them off while the rest of my family booked it underground. After the men were gone, nobody could find my cousin. We searched for hours but nothing came up, so my family split up to search other territories. Years later we received word from my uncle saying that the ones sent to different countries were all killed and that they were coming home right away." Sasuke shut his eyes and took a steadying breath. Sakura leaned forward.

"What happened?" He opened his eyes slowly, almost as if he was in a daze. Sakura wanted to move closer to him, but the table prevented that from happening.

"They never came back, so my father sent out a search team to retrieve them, but the search team didn't come back neither. It became very clear very fast that my kind wasn't welcome in society; but my father wouldn't quit, he continued sending more of my family out to bring the others home. He didn't understand that he was just sending them to their deaths. My bother tried to reason with him, but he didn't listen."

"After five years of this endless search, my father decided that he would go and bring them back. My mother and brother pleaded with him so he would stay, but he didn't. There was nothing in the entire world that would have kept him home knowing that Uchiha's were being slaughtered right and left. You see my father was the clan leader, and he felt that it was his fault that they kept dying, what he didn't understand was that it was Gato who was telling those men to kill us. He said that we were a menace to the human race and we should be demolished before we decided to wreak havoc on the world." Sakura reached her hand over to Sasuke's clinched fist and gently squeezed it, trying to offer up any kind of reassurance that she could.

"Sasuke, you don't have to continue." He shook his head then met her eyes. His dark ebony orbs burned with such intensity that it was hard for Sakura to hold his gaze. Her eyes shifted down then up again. "I'm serious…" Sasuke gritted his teeth in irritation cutting off her sentence.

"No, you need to know what happened so you won't repeat it."

"But you could continue later." Sakura stated calmly.

"No you don't understand Sakura, I have to finish now or else I won't finish at all." She nodded in understanding then sighed and got up to get another cup of tea.

"Fine, but let me get you another cup, all right?" Sasuke nodded slowly then leaned back into his chair shutting his eyes. When she set the full cup in front of him, he gladly took a sip and cleared his throat. Before he could continue were he left off Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder. When he looked up she had a soft smile on her face.

"How about we move over to the living room, I'm sure that sofa is just as soft as it looks." Sakura said as she started to head in that direction. Sasuke picked up his mug and followed her. Once they were settled on the couch a companionable silence fell over the two. Sakura was enjoying the warmth that came from the lava fall as it cascaded down into the depths of the floor. After a few minutes passed Sasuke set his empty cup down and took in a deep breath and continued.

"After a few months passed my mother started losing sleep, and my brother would spend most if not all of his time trying to find leads on our lost relatives. He never left for more than a few hours at a time fearing that if he wasn't around then our home would be attacked. Once day when I was exploring the outside of the cave, my brother came bursting through the bushes telling me to run. I did so without question, it didn't take long for him to catch up to me for he was always the faster runner; but no matter how fast we were moving I couldn't block out the sounds of gunfire and the bullets whistling past my head. We ducked and dodged, but it was no good. By the time we made it to the tunnel, he had already been shot twice, once in the arm and once in the hip."

"I scurried up into the tunnel as quick as I could, but I wasn't fast enough. My brother used his good arm to shove me in before turning around and taking on a fighting stance. I stopped midway through and turned to watch."

"There were ten men with their weapons poised and aimed ready to take out my brother, but before the first one could give the order to fire my brother raised his good arm and lava burst through the walls and floor consuming the men instantly. You see my brother was technically the leader or the clan since our father didn't return, and anyone could tell that he was up for the job. He was strong willed, powerful, considerate, compassionate, and a born leader. My father used to call him the pride of the Uchihas, but not even he could defeat the forces that attacked our home. After the ten were defeated more swarmed in and started shooting their rifles blindly while lava was shot at them from all over."

"One of their rifles got a direct hit on my brother's good arm, the others used the opportunity to fire off three more shots, he dodged the first two by swiftly stepping to the side, but the third grazed the side of his neck. There was so much blood, but he still stood. I remember screaming his name when he slammed his foot into the ground causing more lava to flood the area. Only one of the men avoided it and shot rifle blindly; but it didn't matter it struck him right in the chest. He turned in my direction and fell to his knees coughing up blood, when he looked up he said 'sorry Sasuke I couldn't stop them, it's up to you now.' He collapsed face first into to ground." I climbed out of the tunnel and ran over to him, when I reached his still body I turned him over on his back pleading for him not to die." Sakura scooted over to Sasuke and placed her head on his shoulder. He was stiff as a board, with eyes distantly watching the lava trail patterns on the wall.

Sakura almost wanted to cry, and if she would have been alone in her own house she would have; but she wanted to stay strong for Sasuke. He trusted her enough to spill all of his secrets just so he wouldn't have to be alone anymore. Sakura started to ask herself how long Sasuke had actually lived down in this secret paradise by himself. Months? Years? Just thinking about it, made Sakura wanted to wrap her arms around him and devote herself to him right then and there; but her still thinking mind wouldn't let her latch onto a guy that she had only ever talked to twice.

"I just could grasp the fact that he was dead. My brother dead… it was just unthinkable. He was the strong one, he was the first born, he was my brother…" Sakura felt moisture hit her forehead and realized that Sasuke was crying. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close to her. His arms were just lying by his sides, his head was resting against the back of the sofa, and his eyes were still watching the lava run down the wall and through the floor.

"Can I ask you a question?" Her question was met with silence so she took it as a yes. "What was his name? Your brother I mean." He closed his eyes.

"Itachi." It was just a whisper, but Sakura heard it.

"Thank you." His head inclined toward her acknowledging her thanks, then he took in another deep breath and continued.

"The last man standing there, looked down to the ground then at his rifle, then he looked at me. I didn't know what he was going to do, but it didn't matter anymore. My brother, no… my whole clan was gone except for my mother and I. Sometimes I wish he would have finished the job, but he just threw his rifle into the lava Itachi had summoned and left. I still don't know why he didn't kill me, but whatever the reason he just left."

"After that people stopped looking for my kind, and my mother and I lived peacefully for several years. She still believed that our family was out there somewhere, trying to make it back; but I always knew they wouldn't come back. I knew that they were murdered just like my brother." Sasuke brought one of his hands up and wiped the tears away from his eyes, he was still staring blankly at the wall, but there were no more tears shed. Sakura couldn't get one thing out of her head so she decided one more question wouldn't hurt.

"So what happened to your mother? I haven't seen her around here, does she go somewhere else?" Sasuke took in a shaky breath, caught off guard.

"She died… in her sleep about two hundred years ago." Sakura's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. What was there to say? Sasuke had been living alone for two hundred years and he was still alive? Wait was it even possible? How could anyone live that long, even if they did live in a volcano?

.

.

.

.

.

_AN: Well I know that this is a week late, but hey it's my longest chapter yet. I fell a little bit behind in my NaNoWriMo, but I hope to make it up this week. Wish me luck, and if you would drop off your thoughts on my progress that would be awesome. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

.

.

.

.

Placing the two coffee mugs in the sink Sakura turned around and headed back into the living room. She was really glad that Sasuke had told her about his past, but she was really surprised when he didn't demand to hear about her life; so she told him anyway. Sakura told him about her many adventures researching and studying volcanos, the missions that the government sent her and her team on, she told him about her mentor Tsunade, and how she was a tough old lady that wouldn't take shit from anybody. He kind of chuckled at that little bit, but then urged me to continue. Once Sakura was finished with her wild tales he started to ask her questions about the world he hasn't seen in over two hundred years.

Sakura could tell that he was truly fascinated with the information that she gave him, but he never once asked her if she could show it to him. She understood that he would never ask for fear of being found out, once Sakura did ask him to come with her to see the world. He quickly refused saying that he just couldn't risk it, not after everything that has happened in his life.

Settling down next to Sasuke, Sakura sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. When he didn't protest she felt her eye lids getting heavy. Before she fell asleep Sakura tilted her head slightly so she could see Sasuke's face.

"So what about my friends? They're probably awake by now and worried sick." He smirked then met her eyes.

"What do you want me to do with them?" Sakura broke the eye contact to look over at the lava fall.

"I don't know… is there any way you could take me back up to the surface so that I could talk to them?" Sasuke lightly shrugged.

"How about I just bring them down here, and the three of you could spend the night?" She met his eyes again to see if he was serious, but from the serious look on his face, he wasn't joking. So she smiled up to him and snuggled closer to his ever present heat.

"That would be great." He shook his head and shifted so he could get up. Sakura moved from her very comfortable spot on the couch to let him up, once he was up Sasuke held out his hand to she could grab it and lift herself from the couch. When he started walking toward the hallway like structure he motioned for her to follow him.

Sakura had never seen this part of his home so she was very eager to see what was through that tunnel. When they emerged on the other side there was another hallway that ran both ways, Sasuke turned to the left and opened the first door that he came to. It was a bedroom, with walls that had moving lava through them. Even the floor had moving lava going through it. Sasuke chuckled when she didn't follow him in.

"It's all right, it won't hurt you." Sakura laughed weakly.

"Right, but I don't want to step on it." Sasuke sighed then grabbed ahold of her hand. She squeaked when he pulled her forward. She was waiting for the floor to burn her but it didn't. It was actually very soft, and soothing to her bare feet. So Sakura smiled up at him and laughed. "How is that even possible?"

"It doesn't matter, now you can sleep here while I go get your friends." He turned to leave but Sakura stopped him by grabbing a hold of his arm.

"Wait, if you leave I won't be able to stand the heat and I'll become a burnt crisp." Sasuke chuckled lightly.

"No you won't, I don't have to be here to control the temperature." She slowly let go of his arm.

"Really?"

"Really, really. Now get some sleep I'll be back soon." Sakura nodded then made her way over to the very comfy looking bed. Sasuke shook his head as he watched her poke and prod at it before climbing in. Once she was settled he left.

Convincing her friends to jump in a pool of lava with him was going to be quite difficult, but Sasuke was sure he could do it. After all they were all scientists weren't they? So that should make them curious enough to follow him.

…

…

"I can't believe she disappeared!" Naruto shouted as he paced back and forth across the base of the volcano. "Why is this happening again Kakashi? I mean it's like three years ago all over again!" Kakashi sighed while leaning back against a rock sipping water from a canteen. He was tired of watching Naruto freak out, but he couldn't think of a way to make him stop; and he had to admit to himself that he was worried as well. He was more than a little worried when he regained consciousness a second time to find Sakura wasn't there, and the man that she was with was also gone.

"I don't know how to answer you Naruto, all I can say is be patient and maybe she'll show up on her own just like last time." Naruto stopped in his pacing to look over at Kakashi.

"But this is different. You saw that guy step out of the lava just like I did. Maybe he killed her and that is why we can't find her!"

"I don't think he killed her Naruto, for all we know he could be giving her the grand tour or something. Just relax, she'll show up soon." Naruto huffed then resumed his pacing; Kakashi shook his head and started to read some settings on his miniature computer.

"I don't think he killed her Naruto, for all we know he could be giving her the grand tour or something. Just relax, she'll show up soon." Naruto huffed then resumed his pacing; Kakashi shook his head and started to read some settings on his miniature computer. Nothing interesting was there; he just looked at it as something to do to pass the time.

"I can't believe this." Naruto said again, as he continued his pacing. There was a quiet splash that was heard by Kakashi so he put his minicomputer down and got up to check it out. He didn't get very far before the man Sakura went with was walking toward them. He looked rather serious from Kakashi's point of view, so he didn't bother to say anything. Naruto on the other hand stormed up to him intending to give him a piece of his mind. "You! Where is Sakura? What did you do to her?"

The man just looked at him then adverted his attention to Kakashi. "I'll take you and your friend here to see Sakura, if you promise to never tell anyone what you are about to see." Naruto stopped in his babbling, and dropped the arm that was about to punch the stranger with. Kakashi looked at him with a critical eye before nodding. When Naruto saw this he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, just take us to Sakura!" The stranger sighed then motioned for the two to follow him through the tunnel. When they reached the pool of lava Naruto and Kakashi quickly took a step back as they watched him continue forward. He eased down into the fiery depths then motioned for the others to do the same. Naruto's eyes widened. "Are you fucking insane? We can't go in there, we'll die for sure!" Kakashi took a deep breath in then placed his hand on Naruto's head.

"I think it will be all right..." Sasuke nodded then held his hand out to Kakashi. Kakashi took ahold of it and tentively took a step into the lava. He was honestly surprised when his foot didn't burn off; he was expecting to scream in agony and what not. Kakashi then turned his head so he could look at Naruto. "It's all right Naruto, you can come on in. It doesn't hurt at all."

Naruto's eyes were the size of saucers, and he quickly shut his hanging mouth to save some of his dignity. "How are you doing that?" Sasuke sighed.

"I can control the heat that surrounds us so that it doesn't burn you."

"All right, but how?" Sasuke shrugged casually.

"I just think it and it happens, now let's go I don't have all day." Naruto huffed again then moved to stand behind Kakashi. Kakashi grabbed ahold of one of Naruto's hands then followed Sasuke out into the middle of the pool. When they stopped Sasuke turned to them.

"When we go under I need you to hold your breath until I say so." They both nodded in understanding then followed him under the surface. A few moments passed as Sasuke concentrated on the lava surrounding them creating a bubble of air for them to breathe as they made their way down. Once finished Sasuke let out the breath he was holding and motioned for the others to do the same. It didn't take them long to reach the wall that opened up and led to his home.

As soon as they walked through the entrance Naruto gasped and Kakashi's eyes widened. Sasuke smirked at their expressions and then proceeded to the hallway like structure to show them Sakura's temporary room. They followed slowly behind, not wanting to lose the protection they had from Sasuke against the heat that threatened to overwhelm them. It wasn't long before they reached her room. Naruto rushed over to her bed and quickly shook her awake.

"All right, I'm up! I'm up, stop shaking me!" He let go of her shoulders and took a hasty retreat as she raised her fist to hit the offending intruder. When she was finally able to make out the figures in the room her eyes lit up and she quickly got out of the bed to give Kakashi a friendly squeeze. After that she turned to her attention to her other friend and stomped right up to him. "Naruto! Was that really necessary?" He sheepishly scratched the back of his head and grinned.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you up! I thought you were dead or something!" Sakura sighed then shook her head.

"Oh Naruto, only out could think I was dead." He rubbed the back or his head again and laughed. Kakashi chuckled lightly from behind them and soon all three were laughing. Kakashi was the first to sober up, then turned back around to Sasuke who seemed to be amused.

"So, now that we're all here; mind explaining why you brought us here?" Sasuke nodded.

"I brought you here to spend the night. It was Sakura's idea, because of the extra rooms that aren't being used at the moment." Kakashi blinked.

"Okay, so why did you bring Sakura down here in the first place?" Sasuke smirked.

"So I could show her my home." At this Naruto looked over Sakura's head and sent Sasuke a glare.

"Why would you do that? So you could violate her in her sleep?" Smack! Naruto hit the wall with a fresh hand print on his face. He quickly grabbed ahold of his stinging cheek and looked up at a steaming Sakura. Naruto swore he saw smoke coming out of her ears she was so angry.

"How dare you! Sasuke would never…!" She couldn't even finish her sentence before she stormed off toward the living room. Kakashi couldn't help but watch her retreating figure as he wondered how Naruto's one remark set her off so fast. Then he looked over at Sasuke, who had the same expression of confusion written on his face.

Naruto slowly lifted himself off of the floor still holding his cheek gazing in the direction that Sakura had stormed off to. Before anyone could say a word Kakashi was already walking out the door, which Sakura just went through. An awkward silence shadowed his retreat as the two remaining occupants in the room stared at opposite sides of the wall. Sasuke was about to slowly trail after Kakashi to see what he was doing, when Naruto cleared his throat loudly to fill the unbearable silence with some kind of noise.

"So, um… Sasuke was it? You know I was joking right?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto before shrugging and finally walking out of the room awkwardness. "I was joking; I didn't really think you would have done anything to Sakura. It's just you can never be too careful nowadays." Before Sasuke could reply with something sarcastic he found himself walking into another room of awkwardness it looked like. What he witnessed before him was a blushing Sakura struggling for words, and slightly chuckling Kakashi. Naruto walked into Sasuke and was about to cuss him out when he noticed it as well.

"Hey Sakura! Why are you so red in the face" Sakura jumped at the loud obnoxious voice then turned to look in that direction. When her eyes met Sasuke's she quickly looked over at Naruto.

"Do you have to be so loud?" He grinned widely.

"Well of course, who else would be if I wasn't?" Sakura couldn't help but find herself laughing at that statement.

"That is a good point." Naruto nodded as if he had won some major victory, Sakura agreeing with him. The odds were defiantly changing for his favor. Kakashi cleared his throat so he could get all three of their attentions.

"All right, since we're all here I think that we should start talking about what to do about the near and far futures." Naruto looked at Kakashi with a confused expression while Sakura and Sasuke perked up. "First of all, what are the real reasons for bringing us down here Sasuke?" Sasuke sighed.

"I just wanted to see Sakura more often so that I could at least talk to someone who wasn't hell bent on killing me. You two were her friends who got involved, and now you know my secret; so I don't know what to do to you now." Kakashi took in a breath.

"Well, okay moving on. How are we going to go about telling the government that we have found nothing out of the ordinary, when in fact we have; and we have actual evidence of said discovery?" Sakura spoke up first.

"We could destroy it; I know that it can't stand up against this kind of heat." Kakashi looked thoughtful for a few minutes before replying.

"Yes we could, but I wouldn't mind studying the things that we have found myself." Three glares were sent his way. "I wouldn't do that of course… at least not without permission from the person I'm studying." One of the three glares intensified then looked away. "And I wasn't implying that that person was you Sasuke." Sasuke shrugged.

"Hn, and you expect me to believe that even when you were clearly stating that I was that 'thing' that you just happened to discover? Typical." Naruto actually found himself wanting to see Kakashi lose a fight. It was well known in the field that Kakashi was never one to lose in an argument or otherwise, because he was great at twisting the words around in another person's mouth. However, it looked as though Sasuke could do this little trick also, which upped the level of competition drastically. Now the major question, who would win?

"Now Sasuke, you know that I didn't mean it like that. I was just saying that the government would want a piece of what we were studying. That's all." Sasuke looked away from Kakashi and sighed. He just couldn't believe that the calmest of the three would already want to start experimenting on him. Sakura noticing his discomfort, asked for Naruto and Kakashi to come to the kitchen so they could make some tea. They both happily obliged to escape the awkwardness that was starting to suffocate the room. Sakura hung back so that she could talk to Sasuke and explain to him that Kakashi was just letting his excitement overwhelm his judgment; and he really didn't mean to push any buttons.

When she approached him, he didn't do anything to stop her. No matter how much he didn't want to admit that he needed someone to understand, Sasuke found himself sitting next to Sakura on the sofa explaining to her how much Kakashi disturbed him. At one point in time when he was younger, he used to have dreams of what had happened to his relatives. They ranged from torture, to running through the flower fields stopping to pick at the flowers that grew there. In one particular dream, Sasuke found himself in a white cell clinging onto the thin sheet that was laying there. It was so cold, and the floor was so hard. No bed, no pillow, just the white walks surrounding him, and the endless glass wall that stretched along the entrance.

He never found out where that entrance lead to, because he was always trying to keep warm; and Kakashi unknowingly brought back images from that horrible dream. If there was one thing that he did remember clearly was the needle holes that lines the length of both of his arms, proof that someone had done it too him because there were holes where he couldn't even reach. It was no doubt the fault of experimentation.

Oh course Sasuke knew that it was just a dream, and the likeliness of it happening for real was slim to none; so he couldn't figure out why a person like Kakashi would be able to get that kind of reaction out of him. It was obvious that Kakashi wasn't out to cause harm to Sasuke in any way, but it was hard for him to shake that weird feeling that Sakura and the others would be the death of him. It was just inevitable.

.

.

.

.

.

_AN: Okay, so here is the next chapter with all of its errors and story plot madness. If anyone has an idea on what to do with it then would really appreciate the help, if not then I still would like to know what you all think of it. Wish me luck as I move onto the next chapter. :) _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So what would you think of taking Sasuke up to the surface and letting him explore for a bit. I mean the three of us could keep an eye on him." Kakashi and Sakura studied Naruto closely to see if he had grown another head, as soon as they came to the conclusion the two fellow scientists considered Naruto's statement. Of course while doing so they had to consider his reasons for asking such a thing.

"Naruto, if you don't mind me asking. Why would you want to do that? I mean you haven't exactly gotten along with him since we've got here." Naruto grinned at Kakashi.

"Well, because I kind of wanted to get to know him and all that stuff. I mean really, he is freaking awesome! Who else do you know that can control lava? No one! Not even Shikamaru would be able to do that and he's a genius." Sakura poured the rest of her unfinished tea down the drain then turned to Naruto.

"Naruto, I thought you said he was a stuck up bastard that only cared about himself and we should steer clear of him."

"What! I didn't say that… I just said that he was a bastard that needed to get some freaking fresh air because it wasn't good for his mental capabilities to be cooped up in a cave all day and night." Kakashi chuckled, then shook his head whispering, 'only you Naruto.' Sakura shook her head as well questioning Naruto's state of mind.

"And what exactly did he do to give this impression on you?" He grinned again then rubbed the back of his head.

"Well he called me an idiot." Sakura started to laugh, while Kakashi placed a hand in front of his mouth and laughed into it.

"Oh Naruto, what could make him think of you as an idiot?" Sakura placed her hand on Kakashi's shoulder to help calm her giggles.

"Trip over your own feet?" Another series of laughter broke out between the pair as they gasped for breath. Naruto turned red in the face then strode up to the table.

"Stop making fun of me! I'm not that clumsy!" Just as the words left his lips he slipped on a wet spot that was left after Sakura cleaned her coffee mug, and crashed into the kitchen table. Sakura doubled over in hysterical laughter, while Kakashi took in a deep breath trying his hardest not to laugh; but as fate would have it as Naruto tried to get up off the floor he banged his head on the side of the table. What little control Kakashi had managed to grab ahold of while taking in the breath was released as he watched Naruto hit the floor again. At that moment Sasuke walked in from the living room to see what had happened and ended up face to face with Naruto as he steadied himself on the door frame.

"What happened in here?" Sakura started off on another round of laughter as she clutched her stomach and wiped a tear away from her eye. Kakashi took in some steadying breaths relaxed his facial features into a serious line, then looked Sasuke in the eye.

"It was nothing but a little Naruto humor couldn't handle." He started to crack up again walking out of the room passed Naruto and Sasuke to make his way into the living room. Sasuke decided to look to Naruto for the answers since he was the only one not combusting from the constant laughing the other two were doing.

"What does he mean?" Naruto shook his head a little angry then sighed.

"Well, I was trying to prove a point, but the universe hates me so it decided to make me look like a complete dunce." Sasuke smirked.

"But isn't that what you are?" Naruto grit his teeth then huffed.

"I don't need you to make fun of me too! All right?" He shook his head yes then motioned for Naruto to join him at the table.

"So tell me, how did this all start?" Naruto followed him over to the table then made himself comfortable in the chair.

"I was trying to tell them that it would be a great idea for you to come hang out with us on the surface. Then you wouldn't have to be cooped up here all the time by yourself. No one would have to know where you really live; we could just tell them that you come from California or something." Naruto looked over the table to a shock still Sasuke, his face was void of all emotions, and his posture was stiff as a board. Naruto waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention but it didn't work, Sasuke was still not moving, pondering on what to do. After several minutes went by, he blinked then looked at Naruto.

"What would possess you to think that I would willingly go with you to the surface knowing that if I was caught people would set out to destroy me?" Naruto scratched the back of his head then laughed sheepishly.

"I didn't mean it that way; I just thought that it would be a great chance to hang out with people. You know so you don't have to be alone all the time." Sasuke leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table and study the blonde on front of him.

"That is all that you intend to do?" Naruto smiled.

"Well of course. My friends and I wouldn't let anyone know what you really are… so just for the sake of conversation, what exactly are you?" Sasuke smirked.

"That is none of your concern." Naruto huffed but didn't push the subject any further. "As for visiting the surface that would be fine with me…" He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Naruto was rushing to the living room to tell his friends.

"Kakashi! Sakura! Sasuke's goin' to hang out with us!" Sakura looked up from the cards she had in her hands.

"What?" Kakashi looked up from his cards as well.

"Naruto I still don't understand why you feel the need to take him out of his home when he is perfectly content, but whatever." He shrugged his shoulders before looking down at his cards again. Naruto walked up behind him and peered at his hand. If they were playing poker, than Kakashi was defiantly going to lose that match. Sasuke walked in a few minutes later, and made himself comfortable on the couch next to Sakura so he could watch her kick Kakashi's ass at poker. It was almost worth laughing at, if the two weren't so serious.

…

…

Two hours went by and all that resulted in the time was a neck ache, a sore loser, and a sleeping Sakura. She couldn't believe that it had been that long since Kakashi and her started playing, and she didn't know how long she was out but she found herself waking up in the bed that had been occupied a few hours before. Sasuke must have left her there after she won the game; but she could have sworn that she was still asleep on the couch. She couldn't remember anyone moving her, and she was a very light sleeper. There was no way that Sasuke could have moved her from the position on the couch without her knowing, and yet there she was wondering how on earth she had got into the bed without noticing who took her.

Sakura moved to sit up but stopped when she noticed the door swinging open slowly. She unconsciously held her breath waiting for the intruder to show himself, and when he did she just about fainted from the way he looked at her. Such intense eyes that pierced through the soul whenever she found herself making eye contact with him. She could have sworn if she wasn't sitting on the bed her knees would have buckled and that would have been embarrassing.

He moved over to the chair beside the bed and made himself comfortable on the stiff chair. Once he lifted his eyes from his lap Sasuke looked over at her again with confusion in those beautiful eyes. "Sakura, what do you think of me visiting the surface?" Slightly taken aback by the question, Sakura broke the contact between gazes and studied the wall closely.

She didn't know exactly what to say, 'oh if anyone finds out that you're a guy that lives in a volcano and has for more than two hundred years; then you would be sent to the mental ward, or a science lab.' Sakura took in a deep breath and shifted in the bed so that she was resting her back on the headboard.

"I don't know Sasuke, it's your decision." He closed his eyes and let his head fall back a bit unconsciously exposing his perfectly pale neck to her hungry eyes. Wait a minute! Hold on a second! Sakura thought as she shut her own eyes and forced the naughty images from her mind. It was difficult when he decided to sigh just at that moment and open his eyes to look at her again. She licked her dry lips and swallowed, hoping that he didn't catch her staring at him, and his, dare she say it… beauty?

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing the surface again. I'm sure that it has changed quite a bit since the last time I was there." Sakura smiled then swung her legs over to the side of the bed and standing.

"Come on; let's go tell Kakashi what you have decided so we can go get our stuff at the camp site." Sasuke nodded then stood as well, to follow her out. Sakura could have sworn that she felt intense eyes were watching her every move as she walked out into the living room where Naruto and Kakashi was in a heated game of Rats. "Hey guys! Sasuke wants to come with us when we leave tomorrow."

Kakashi looked up after setting another card down on the pile and sent a look in her direction. It looked as if he was smiling but she couldn't tell from the lack of light in the room. Naruto slapped the deck as hard as he could and laughed, once he lifted his hand he dragged the card pile over to himself and added it to his slowly increasing deck of cards. Kakashi looked back in disbelief at the cards that were being straightened in his opponent's hand. "Naruto, you were supposed to wait until I was paying attention." Naruto laughed again.

"There is nowhere in the rules that says I have to wait for you when you lay your card down. It's your turn now old man." Kakashi pouted then laid down another card followed by Naruto's own card and the game had resumed. Sakura smiled at her friends then walked into the kitchen once again followed by Sasuke. After she reached one of the chairs she sat down and stared at the table before placing her head on it. Sasuke walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She smiled then sat back up in her chair.

"Oh it's nothing, just tired but I know I won't be able to go back to sleep."

"Hn, how about some tea?" Sakura shook her head no.

"But thanks for asking; I kind of just want to go home. Ya know?" Sasuke sat in the chair across from her and cocked his head to the side in questioning.

"No I'm afraid I don't." She shrugged her shoulders then rested her elbows on the table studying Sasuke's features again. That seemed to be her new habit now, making sure she remembered everything about the guy sitting across from her.

"Well, then it's hard to explain. I was just thinking about all the things on my to do list when I get home and it's a bit overwhelming." Sasuke smirked.

"Ah, so what kinds of things are on this, 'to do list?'?" Sakura smiled then moved her arms to cross over each other so she could rest her head on her folded arms.

"Things like, beat my friend Shikamaru at a game of chess, bake a whole bunch of cookies that taste completely wonderful, go shopping for some new hiking gear, and get some more books on medical research." Sasuke shook his head.

"And that's not all is it?"

"Nope, not at all." She giggled a bit at her own silliness. Wanting to go home just so that she could beat one of her friends at chess was a bit ridiculous, fun; but ridiculous. Sakura was surprised when Sasuke stood from his seat and made his way over to her only to hold out his hand for her to grab.

"Well then, it wouldn't be good to keep those things waiting now would it?" Sakura grabbed a hold of his out stretched hand and let him lead the way out into the living room where Kakashi was busy celebrating his victory over Naruto. When the two entered Kakashi noticed their intertwined hands and gave a tiny grin in their direction, she didn't stop to wonder why he gave them that smile and she didn't care.

"All right guys let's get packed up so we can leave." Naruto stopped his pouting and looked up.

"Really?" Sakura's smile brightened, then she nodded her head yes. Naruto jumped off the couch and started dancing around the room. "Alright! I can't wait to get out of this…" One look at Sasuke made Naruto stop in mid-sentence and consider his words carefully. "Awesome place…" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Heh." Kakashi walked over to Naruto and sighed.

"Perhaps you should come with me Naruto, before you get into any more trouble." He quickly agreed then followed Kakashi into the bed room that they were sharing. Sakura watched them go then took a seat next to the lava fall to watch is slowly make its way down into the floor. Sasuke followed her example and sat next to her. The warmth that emanated from it kind of reminded her of a fire place and she instantly relaxed, placing her arms around her legs and resting her chin on her knees.

"How long do you plan to stay up there with us?" He looked over at her then resumed his mindless stare at the lava cascading down the wall.

"As long as I can stand it. Listen Sakura, I can't stay up on the surface that long or else I'll start to turn into a huge rock pile." She quickly looked over at him in shock.

"What? Why?" He let a small smile tug at his lips before replying.

"Because the temperature up there is too cold for me; I have to have a certain amount of heat intake every day, and depending on the temperature up there, I could be there for a week or an hour." Sakura nodded her head in understanding.

"I think I get it. If you don't get enough heat into your system then you start to freeze."

"Yeah, something like that." She sighed then resumed her staring at the makeshift fireplace. Sasuke shrugged then leaned back onto his hands and stretched out, letting his feet touch the ever present warmth that surrounded the area. Sakura had to admit to herself that she was content just watching Sasuke relax in his own element that she wasn't quite sure that she wanted to see him any other way. She had to stop and think for a moment because things were getting out of hand.

First of all, she felt as if she could trust Sasuke in the short amount of time that they had spent together. Second, she felt herself get nervous the minute he started talking about being out of his element. Third, was it normal for her to feel as if she belonged sitting there next to him, just basking in the heat that was provided by the lava fall in front of them. Last but not least, she couldn't shake off the feeling that they were about to do the wrong thing. What kind of wrong thing she wasn't sure, but definitely something wrong. Shaking her head trying to clear the thoughts, Sakura continued to stare into the falls and think over all the possibilities that could happen in the days to come.

.

.

.

.

.

_AN: Thanks for reading another chapter. I was hoping to get it in last night but whatever, here it is and I hope that you guys are enjoying it. I think that this is the fastest I have ever updated a story and I have to jump for joy at that. :) I would love to hear your thoughts, so don't be afraid to drop a review or a PM message to tell me what ya think. For those who don't I'll just pretend you liked it enough to keep reading. Thanks for the favorites and story alerts they mean a lot to me. Happy Writings :D _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

.

.

.

.

Sasuke took in a deep breath as soon as he came out of the center of the crater. Kakashi reached out to grab the rope and pull him the rest of the way up. Naruto was already there packing away his own climbing gear and cameras. Once Sasuke was unhooked he made his way over to Naruto to see if he could help, while Kakashi started to help Sakura up the rope.

It was surprisingly pretty warm considering they were on top of a mountain. Although the cold was slowly approaching the closer night got to them. The others promised that before it turned dark outside, they would set up camp and make sure there was a fire close by so he could get some of the warmth from that. Now of course it wouldn't be near the amount of heat that he would need, but it would hold off the effects of the cold a few more hours. They were hoping to make it to their vehicle before night fall, but it all depended if they could get a move on.

After Naruto had all of his stuff neat and tidy, Sakura had finally made it up from the bottom and was helping Kakashi get the ropes into his much larger backpack. Once finished, the four started to make their way down the lowest slope with the least amount of obstacles to get past. Sasuke was just glad they were finally moving, standing still was hard considering that he wanted to see how much the world had changed in the years that he had laid dormant inside his much loved home.

An hour had passed and Sasuke couldn't shake the chills that were slowly making their way through his body. He chanced a look in Sakura's direction and saw that she had brought out her fleece sweater and had her arms folded over her chest trying to fight off the chills as well. Sasuke tried to focus on the ever present heat of the sun beating down on them, but it couldn't last for long. He almost couldn't wait to get to the car if it meant getting somewhat warm again.

Trudging onward, they started approaching the clearing where they had left the car. Naruto eagerly passed through the last remaining trees in the way and quickly walked over to the Expedition. It was black in color and sleek in body. Built to travel through rough terrain; Kakashi calmly walked over to the driver's side and unlocked it. Once the locks on the doors were lifted three doors opened similtimiously, and three figures threw their stuff in the SUV declaring where they were going to sit for the remainder of the trip. Kakashi was the designated driver with Naruto riding shot gun, and Sasuke was pretty surprised that Sakura didn't fight him for it. It didn't really matter considering now they would be sitting next to each other.

After everyone was in and the car was turned on, Sakura reached over the seat and blasted the heat on high and wrapped a blanket around herself.

"Are you really cold?" She looked over in his direction and nodded.

"Yeah, I was getting used to the heat in your house." Sasuke smiled then scooted over to Sakura and put an arm around her. She leaned into his shoulder and sighed. It was a little ironic that he was offering her warmth when in fact he was freezing his ass off. Nothing made since to him anymore. Agreeing to do something like what they had suggested was just madness.

"Ah, so how long are we going to stay up here?" Naruto turned around in his seat so he could look in their direction and grinned.

"Long enough for you to see Arizona, it's awesome this time of year, and the temperatures they are freaking suffocating. You'll love it!" Sakura smiled and snuggled closer to Sasuke.

"I'm sure…" Kakashi chuckled lightly then turned onto the main road. It was getting slightly warmer in the SUV now that the vehicle had warmed up. Sasuke could tell that the occupants in the front seat were slowly discarding layer of their clothing trying to stay cool while Sakura was trying to scoot closer still slightly shivering. He wouldn't have blamed her if she was one of his kind, for they always dressed warm whenever they had planned an outing; but Sakura wasn't one of his kind. She was considered to be a normal human so it puzzled him greatly that she was having the same effect as he was when it came to being freezing cold.

Shrugging off the thought, he laid his head against the headrest and tried to relax. Sasuke didn't realize that it was almost impossible to rest when one was shivering themselves senseless. Taking in a deep calming breath he forced the shivering down to a minimum and focused on the artificial heat that was starting to surround the inside of the car. As the shivers eased Sakura started to relax next to him and fell asleep. The last thing he saw before shutting his eyes was the beginning of heavy traffic roaring by with no regards to other people trying to use the same road.

…..

….

After a few hours of traveling Kakashi finally spotted the great city of Settle. He figured that it would be better for everyone if they just spent the night there, so they wouldn't have to worry about rush hour; which had officially started twenty minutes prior. Taking the first exit that had a Holiday Inn he carefully avoided the many crazy drivers in their rush to get home before it started to get too busy. He was just happy that the hotel wasn't that far away and that their 'guest' wasn't awake for this part of the trip.

Not that Kakashi didn't want him to see the city, but because he was afraid Sasuke would start to feel panicked with all the traffic that was surrounding them, not having experienced this kind of thing. It was easy to find a parking spot for the lot was empty safe for the two cars that were parked next to a couple of the ground floors.

The Inn was smaller than what Kakashi remembered it to be, but that didn't matter. What did matter was jumping into his comfy clothes and claiming one of the beds the hotel had to offer. Walking in through the front doors, Kakashi made his way up to the front counter and rang the little bell for service.

"Coming!" Shouted a man to be in his late fifties as he made his way up to the counter. "What can I do for you?" One look at the man and Kakashi felt something was off about the way he held himself. Straight posture, expensive watch, slick backed hair, and formally dressed. He wasn't something that Kakashi would have expected to work at a holiday in. Especially in the afternoon hours.

The man cleared his throat waiting for an answer from Kakashi, and Kakashi had to make a swift decision. Either stay and chance it, or try out a different hotel. There was bound to be a motel Six around there somewhere, if only they could make it to the next exit.

"Listen sir, I don't have all night. Do you want a room or not?" Kakashi just about turned on his heel and left when a beautiful woman came through one of the elevators sporting a maid outfit and cleaning supplies.

"I'll take two rooms, one with two beds in it, the other just needs one." Slick Willy grabbed two keys and placed them on the counter.

"That'll be $158.00 sir. How will you be paying?" Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"Is cash all right?" The man nodded his head yes then held out his left hand. Kakashi counted out one hundred and sixty in twenties and handed it to him. He took the money then counted back the change.

"Two dollars even is your change. Enjoy your stay." Kakashi thanked the man then went back to the Expedition to wake his sleeping companions. Sasuke was already awake looking out the window taking it all in with a blank expression. It looked like he was shivering again and that wasn't a good sign. When he opened the passengers door Naruto almost hit the pavement before waking up and grabbing for the seat he was currently falling out of. Kakashi chuckle lightly then went around to the driver's side to grab his night wear.

"Damit Kakashi, why'd you do that? You could have just woke me up a different way!" Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto I remember the last time I tried shaking you awake. Apparently you thought I was some kind of beast that had 'come to finally eat poor little you' and I suffered a kick to the side because of it." Naruto laughed sheepishly and climbed out of the black SUV.

"Oh, I kind of forgot about that."

"Of course you did." Kakashi said as he reached for Sakura's pack. "Hey Sasuke, could you be so kind to help dear Sakura to her room. I think the excitement from the trip had finally worn her out." Sasuke nodded then opened the door to step out. Once out he leaned back in and placed his arms under Sakura lifting her out of the seat. She mumbled something Kakashi couldn't make out but had Sasuke smiling. After Sasuke had Sakura placed in his arms comfortably, he looked at Kakashi asking him where to put her. Kakashi handed him the key that led to 201, and he took off in the direction of the stairs.

"So Kakashi, how long do you think we got?" Kakashi stopped in shutting the door and looked in Naruto's direction.

"How long do we have until what exactly" Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know… until Sasuke turns into a pile of rocks?" Kakashi sighed then shut the door waiting for Naruto to do the same.

"Well it all depends on how much heat he is exposed to. If we did like we did today I estimated that we should have at least a week with him."

"Wow, a week? That's pretty long." He nodded his head and started up the stair to room 205, with Naruto by his side.

"Well, not when you have to travel for long periods of time. For all we know the process could have already started." Naruto cocked his head to the side silently questioning his smart friend. When Kakashi didn't answer Naruto decided to voice his question.

"What process?" Kakashi paused halfway up the stairs then continued.

"The process of turning into solid rock…" Naruto stopped in his tracks and followed Kakashi's progress up the stair with his eyes. When Kakashi noticed Naruto's hesitance he stopped and turned around.

"Kakashi? I don't think we should have taken him away from his home. If he dies then it's on us and I don't like that at all. If anyone finds out about him then there's no telling what would happen to him."

"Listen Naruto, it was his decision and he knew the risks. There's nothing we can do if something happened to him." Naruto clinched his fisted so the white was showing from the force.

"But Kakashi, it was my idea!" Kakashi sighed.

"Nothing has happened; you can't beat yourself up for something that hasn't even taken place. Naruto, I don't think anything is going to happen either. Nobody knows except for us, and the only other person who will be able to meet him personally will be our closely trusted friends." Naruto unclenched his fists and took in a deep breath.

"I know, I was just thinking if anything did happen then we would be responsible." Naruto chuckled a bit then looked back up the stairs toward Kakashi. "It's just I already see him as a friend and it's only been three days. I mean he can be a bastard and unreasonable at times, but I feel that I can trust him and that doesn't just happen overnight." Kakashi smiled knowingly and turned to continue the trip up the stairs.

"It's because he didn't shun you isn't it?" He didn't see Naruto's reaction to his question but he could just imagine the genuine smile plastered on his face.

"Maybe." Finally reaching the door that led to their room Kakashi pulled the key out of his pocket and placed it in the mechanism. The door opened instantly, and without incident. Kakashi quickly turned on the first light he came to and walked into the room fully.

It was nice for what they needed, but he would never book a room there ever again. He could tell the room was old and over used, paint was flaking off the walls, and the carpet had some oddly shaped smoke burns decorating. Naruto wrinkle his nose up and set his stuff down on one of the beds. "Did you have to get this room?"

"Hey it's not my fault. It's not even that bad." Naruto laughed sarcastically and flopped down on the bed.

"Yeah right, I bet some pretty lady conned you into staying. What did you pay for the rooms anyway?" Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and exhaled loudly.

"It doesn't matter; now get comfortable while I go check on Sakura." Naruto waved his hand in a gesture that clearly said whatever, so Kakashi left to venture down the hall to Sakura's room. When he got there the door was open and Kakashi didn't see anyone inside. Now curious as to where the both of them had gone, he silently walked into the room and peered around inside. It wasn't until he was all the way in that he noticed a decent sized lump on the full sized bed, with pink and black hair sticking out. Kakashi smiled and turned to leave. He didn't want to disturb the light snores that were coming out from under the heavy blankets.

On the outside Kakashi was calm, with a slight smile gracing his lips, on the inside he was jumping for joy at the turn of events that had just taken place. It was about time Sakura found someone after her nasty breakup with her ex. Kakashi had tried in the past to find Sakura someone who could meet all of her demands and keep her happy, but his success level was terrible. Two turn downs and one flat out rejection. If there was one thing to know about Sakura it was never interfere with her love life. Kakashi had to find out the hard way, and almost lost her friendship in the process.

Walking into the room Kakashi was assaulted with loud snores coming in waves off of his sleeping companion. He had tried many things in the past to try and stop Naruto's obnoxious snoring but nothing was successful. That must have been a pattern for him, try to help a friend and it end up exploding in his face. Shaking his head, Kakashi sat down on the side of his bed and slowly took off his hiking boots. They had seen better days, that was for sure; but they were just perfect for facing the tough challenges of rock climbing.

After taking a quick shower Kakashi made his way over to the inviting bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

…

…

Light shone in from the window as Sakura forced her way back to consciousness. She didn't remember much from the night before, but it didn't matter. She was tucked in beside a warm body and she couldn't find the right words to describe how comfortable she really was. It was almost refreshing waking up feeling completely toasty warm. Sakura didn't want to leave the warm confines but she knew if she didn't get up at that moment then she would happily fall back asleep.

Trying to move slowly as not to wake her sleeping companion, Sakura eased out of his arms and calmly slid off the bed. When her feet hit the carpet she tip toed her way to the bathroom and quietly shut the door. Once the door was shut she finally noticed that she was already shivering, and she was so warm. Closing her eyes she quickly turned on the shower water and proceeded to undress.

When her clothes were removed she stepped into the shower and just stood there. Sakura just couldn't get over what happened the night before, and she was honestly surprised that he didn't take advantage of her. Although she had scolded Naruto about mentioning such a thing earlier, but the thought did cross her mind as soon as Sasuke climbed into the bed right after her. After he had pulled her closed and rested his chin on her head and sighed contently she had snuggled closer and wrapped her slim arms around his waist.

Sakura couldn't figure out what was wrong with herself, but she had felt completely safe lying there in his warm arms under that huge comforter. She just kept telling herself that it was just the lack of sleep that had caused such a reaction out of her. Sakura just couldn't understand she had only really known him for three days and it already felt as if they were a couple or something.

Quickly rinsing out her hair, Sakura turned off the water and grabbed the first towel on the rack. After she had wrapped it around herself, Sakura walked out of the bathroom and stepped into the bedroom. It looked as if Sasuke was still asleep so she found her bag at the end of the bed and pulled out black jeans, a red long sleeved shirt, and a dark brown sweater. Picking the stuff up, she entered the bathroom once again and dressed quickly. The cold air was finally getting to her. When she came back out again Sasuke was sitting up against the head board with the comforter wrapped firmly around him.

He still looked a little groggy but otherwise coherent. "Good morning Sasuke." He looked up at his name being called and gave Sakura a once over before answering.

"Morning, how long did I sleep?" Sakura shrugged her delicate shoulders and started to rearrange what was in her pack.

"I'm not sure. What time did we get here last night?" He considered her question for a minute while she finished up with her packing.

"I thought I heard Kakashi say somewhere around six o clock." She sat on the bed next to Sasuke, then looked at the clock next to the bed.

"Well it says eight right now so about fourteen hours."

"Really?" Sasuke looked kind of shocked for a moment before he schooled his features and moved to get up.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that I have never slept in that long before." Once he stood Sasuke headed for the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes passed and Sakura didn't hear anything, it didn't sound like the water was running, and it didn't sound like he was moving around either. She got off the bed and stepped up in front of the door.

"Sasuke, you're okay in there right?" She heard some shuffling around and assumed he was walking over to the door to open it. When the door opened Sakura was greeted with a pale faced Sasuke in nothing but black sweatpants barely hanging onto his hips. "Are you okay? You look a little pale." He nodded then opened the door all the way so she could come in. Sakura hesitated for a second before she saw Sasuke stumble and place his hand on the small sink placed in the corner to steady himself.

She rushed over to his side and ordered him to take a seat on the edge of the bathtub. He obliged and sat down holding his head. When she placed a hand over his forehead to check his temperature, it was cool to the touch. That's when she noticed the violent shivers racking through his body as he sat there holding his head and teetering over to lean against the wall. "Sasuke tell me what's happening."

He opened his mouth to try to speak but was forced to close it as new tremors racked his freezing cold body. She quickly turned on the water to the tub and turned it to the hottest setting that was there and waited for it to heat up. Sakura hoped that it would work considering if it didn't they would have to take him home right at that very minute. As soon as the water was scalding, she put the stopper in and waited for it to fill.

"You wait here and keep an eye on the water to make sure it doesn't over flow, I'm going to go get Kakashi." He nodded his head in understanding as she walked out of the door. A few doors down she was banging on it to get someone to the door, rather it be Naruto or Kakashi she didn't care, as long as someone would answer. It was her luck that Kakashi answered. She didn't even explain what was happening before she pulled him out into the hallway in nothing but thin pajama pants and a white tank top.

"Sakura what's going on?" She didn't pause in her strides to face him, but instead turned into her room and headed right into the bathroom where Sasuke was still leaning against the wall holding his head.

"Something is wrong with him." Kakashi walked in slowly and assessed the situation.

"Did you check his temperature?"

"Yes, yes he's cool to the touch." Kakashi hummed then turned the hot water off.

"Sasuke do you think you could get in the tub by yourself?" Sasuke nodded slowly then proceeded to get up with Kakashi supporting him. Once he was standing he teetered again but Kakashi was strong and caught him before he could fall and hurt himself. Sakura was standing right behind them ready to offer help where ever they needed it, but Kakashi looked to have a pretty good handle on things.

When Sasuke placed his first foot into the scaling water he gasped and quickly placed his other foot in taking in the heat immediately. After he was covered in the hot water from his neck down he breathed a side of relief. Sakura could already see the color making its way back on to his face. Once Kakashi saw that he was out of the woods for now he motioned for Sakura to follow him out into the hall so they could get some things sorted out.

"What exactly happened Sakura?" She took in a deep breath and studied the wall behind him.

"Well, when I came out of the bathroom he was sitting up in the bed question how long he had slept. Once I told him he made a comment on how he usually doesn't sleep that long." Kakashi nodded while rubbing his chin in thought. After a few minutes of silence Kakashi quickly looked Sakura in the eyes.

"This is just as I feared. The effects are already taking place." Sakura gasped and grabbed ahold of his shoulder.

"How long Kakashi? How long until he forms into a rock?" Kakashi sighed then rubbed his left eye.

"I don't know, two days… maybe three if we're lucky." Sakura let go of his shoulder then looked over to the room.

"Then we have to take him back, there's no way we'll get him to Arizona and back before the effects take that much of an effect." Kakashi nodded.

"I know, we'll get everything packed then get back on the road by at least ten?" Sakura rubbed her own eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that sounds good. You should go get Naruto up."

"All right, we'll eat breakfast here though so we don't have to make another stop." Sakura nodded one last time then went back into the room to grab some warm clothes for Sasuke to wear. Before Kakashi had made it back to his room Sakura was asking him to bring some of his clothes so that Sasuke wouldn't have to sport some girly clothes, at least that was what Naruto always called them.

When Sakura walked back into the bathroom to check on Sasuke she noticed he had fallen asleep again. The water still had steam floating off of it but she could still see the slight tremors racking his body. She reached over the side of the tub and shook him awake. His eyes looked dazed, as if he couldn't know exactly where he was until he noticed Sakura standing there still holding on to his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Yeah, I just can't stop shaking." Sakura pulled her hand away to land it on her hip in thought. She couldn't think of anything else that would help him overcome cold that was literally threatening to take his life; and the more she thought about it, the more hopeless it seemed.

"Is the water cooling? I could add some more heat to it." He shook his head no then moved to get up, Sakura placed her hand against his shoulder again and tried to get him to stay put until Kakashi brought in some of his most warm clothes. Of course Sasuke wouldn't wait and found that in lifting from the water, his black sweat pants barely clung to his hips and threatened to show more than what was necessary. Before they fell off completely Sasuke used one hand to hold them while the other was used to support his weight on the shower wall.

Sakura stepped into the tub to offer her support, but decided to pull the drain stopper and turn on the shower head. After the curtains were shut so the water wouldn't make the ground too slippery Sakura let Sasuke lean against her under the scaling water. "Does that help?" He smiled tiredly then slowly let his trembling legs collapse, sinking down to sit against the wall. Sakura sat beside him in the narrow tub, trying to offer any kind of body heat that would help.

As soon as Kakashi stepped into the room and opened the curtain, a small smile graced his lips. "Well, don't you two look comfy?" Sakura raised a questioning eyebrow in his direction before he gestured for her to examine her position. She was practically sitting in Sasuke's lap because of the small tub, with wet clothes clinging to every curve. Sakura blushed lightly then cleared her throat.

"Kakashi, we have more serious things to worry about. Set those clothes down on the counter, and go get dressed. We need to be leaving as soon as we can. Is Naruto up?" Kakashi set the garments down just like she asked and started for the door.

"Yes he's up and packing. While you two get dressed in dry clothes I'll go get us some food from the café across the street." Sakura frowned.

"Okay, but please don't bring back any muffins. I feel if I eat one more this week then I will surely combust." Kakashi just chuckled while Sasuke smirked.

"All right, I'll be back shortly." With that he left the two alone to get dressed. Sakura stood up from her position and helped Sasuke back to his feet before turning off the water. When she stepped out, Sakura handed Sasuke a white fluffy towel while grabbing herself one.

"Okay, dry off and get dressed while I go into the other room to change. Don't come out until I say you can, okay?" He gave a nod then proceeded to climb out of the tub, as soon as he started to stumble, Sakura was there lending her help. After she got him seated on the tub she nodded to herself then left the room to change.

.

.

.

.

_AN: My goodness the longest chapter I have ever written, EVER! This is awesome. :) However, I didn't reach my 50k word count by today, so that sucks; but hey it was worth starting this amazing story. Just to let all of my readers know, I do have plans for this story and I can't wait to write them. There is much in store for all of us, I can't promise the updates will be fast but I will try to have a new chapter out every two weeks. I found out while doing NaNoWriMo that I need to place deadlines on when chapters are going to be published. When writing this I tried to have a new chapter every Monday, so my new goal is going to be a new chapter every other Monday. Depending on what my classes are going to be like next semester._

_Anyway as always, thanks so much for reading. I would still love to hear from all of you so don't be afraid to drop by a comment, or a suggestion. I love to hear other people's opinions on my writing so I can improve. Happy writings/Reading. _


End file.
